rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
La Befana
La Befana is the guardian of order. She is the holiday spirit of Epiphany. She is also the newest member of the guardian alliance. Friend with Saint Nicholas. She live in an Town without Dust and Mess in Rome. Appearance La Befana appear to be a old woman in his 80 years old and always seem carry a broom. She is also seem carry all her candy in a sew cloth that she carry on her bag. Her broom fly with a help of fire rocket. Her face appear to be hideous but some say she appear to be a beauty Background Befana is once a best housekeeper in her town. Everyday, she sweept , clean and tidy her house and the rest of the village non stop. Her workaholic start after her newborn son pass away. Not long after that, she was visit by three wise men seeking a fallen star where a miracle birth is occur. Befana dont know the location of the star but she give shelter and food to the three wise men. After the night, the 3 wise men ask her to join them but she refuse and claim she too busy tidy the place. After they left, Befana realize the miracle birth might be her son and seek out after the fallen star as well. After meeting the miracle baby. She give a candy to the baby and surprisely, the baby like it. The baby bestow befana power and she will be the mother of all child on Epiphany. Story After since, her village become her base, At one side is the candy factory, at another side is the coal mine. The village all become immortal helping befana to produce candy and coat. On Epiphany Eve, befana will go around the house and put candy into good children `s shoes. She would also give bad children coal in their shoes symbolize the children has been bad kid. On Epiphany day, children would chalking their door which is become a symbol to welcome befana. The children would put their shoes by the doorside and went to sleep waiting to be gifted. Any children who would stay up late to peel at Befana will get her Hit with her broom on her head. Befana dont like to be seem by children. After children wake up, they would then break the candy in their palm into 3 pieces to make a silent wish. If they eat the candy without speaking, the wish will come true. After leaving her gift, befana would then clean the house and sweep away all the bad and misfortune in the house. she would then go back out and fly away with her broom. This is how legend of Befana came to be. Soon she is recruit into the guardian alliance after one of its member left. Powers and Abilities As one of the new member of Guardian alliance and an old holiday spirit, befana is not very powerful. Although she does her job splendidly, she is not strong in combat. Housekeeping - '''She is shown to be able to clean the entire house in 3 minutes. Her broom has the magical attribute of holy power wish repel all evil from the house after sweeping. '''Flight - '''She dont master the flight ability, she only able to fly because of her brrom and with the help of fire rocket. '''Spatial bag- She is able to wrap all the candy with her sew bag. Broom Manipulation - Be it sweeping or attacking with her broom, she has master the broom. She is seem using the broom to fight off evil before and hitting children on their hand. just the right pressure to make them forget seeing her Relationships 'Kintaro ' Kintaro a bit angry as she easily get accept into the Alliance without much exam. 'Jack' they never meet each other but jack is aware she join the alliance. [[Pitch/ Pitch Black|'Pitch']] As all Guardians, Pitch is her enemy. She sweep the house and prevent pitch from getting in. Charcoal Charcoal meet Befana once when it choaking its victim. Befana appear to do her job and sweep charcoal out of the house. They have a fight but befana win in the end. ﻿ Quotes *So dirty *Time to clean *You be a good boy *black dirty coal for bad kid like you. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from ☀https://www.pinterest.com/janewalsh30/befana/?lp=true Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Guardian Alliance